Intertwined
by Princess dogooder
Summary: Adam decides to go after Abe in order to get Henry's attention. Meanwhile Jo discovers that she is really Abigail and she is immortal
1. Let's Begin Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Forever. Hopefully I will not LIVE forever on earth because I believe in heaven

* * *

><p>Part I<p>

((1944))

((Abigail's point of view))

"Abigail?"  
>Henry gently nudged me.<p>

"I guess I was lost in my own thoughts," I said running my hands through my hair, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright darling," Henry said, "But what are you thinking about."

"I just found out something," Abigail said, "Well not just one something. I know what you're going to say anyway."  
>Henry looked extremely confused.<p>

"Fascinating," he said, "You know what I'm going to say? Even I don't know what I'm going to say. Let's start this over again."

"Henry Abe has two sisters. Abby is nearly 3 and Rebeckah is his twin."  
>Henry sat down next to me.<p>

"I'm sure you're not just telling me that so I will have the information," he said with a smile.  
>He knew what I was getting at.<p>

"They were rescued from different places," I explained, "That's why they are in different places."

"It stands to reason," Henry said patiently.

"But they are his family," I added, "It's not fair for them not to grow up together. The orphanage is no place for little girls to grow up."  
>I felt tears pooling in my eyes. My husband knew that I was getting a bit emotional. He knelt down and wiped away the tears.<p>

"I don't think the orphanage is any place for any child to grow up," he said.

"I think we ought to adopt Abby and Rebeckah," I finalized.

"Well let's go down to the orphanage and sign the papers tonight making it official," Henry said.  
>He never would refuse me anything.<p>

"You're alright with that," I asked.

"Of course," Henry said, "I actually was in an orphanage after my parents died."  
>That was something I didn't know about Henry.<p>

"Anyway," he added, "I could never say no to you. I love you more then you could even begin to imagine."


	2. Finding Your Way In The Dark

"Henry," I said, "There's something you should know. I may be a bit emotional for the next several months. I am with child."  
>Henry paused for a minute before responding.<p>

"Well that's going to be interesting," he said stroking my hair, "We have one and we're going to have 4 in a matter of 9 months."

"Hopefully," I joked, "What if it's twins?"  
>Henry laughed.<p>

"I think we're going to need a bigger home," he said.  
>I laughed.<p>

"Well maybe we should get something to eat before going over to the orphanage," he suggested, "You are eating for two now."  
>I nodded.<p>

"How about ordering a pizza," I suggested.

"I call and order it," Henry said.  
>As Henry went to make the call I couldn't help remembering the early days of our relationship. Things were different in some ways back then. It was more like we were trying to find our way in the dark.<p>

Every relationship is like that at the beginning. Eventually though it starts to peice together like a puzzle. Henry often said I was the center peice of the puzzle. I was the one that made them complete. I was the family defination of love.  
>Henry came back with the pizza.<p>

"I decided to pick it up," he explained, "It would take too long to deliver and I imagined you would be getting hungry by now."

"Thank you Henry darling," I said.  
>He knew exactly how I liked my pizza. He got it with extra cheese.<p>

"Henry," I asked him taking a bite of my pizza.

"Hmm?"

"How did you know something was on my mind?"

"Well the fact that you were in the middle of doing something and spaced out was a clue," he said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, "I don't know what's gotten into me."


	3. It's All Starting To Come Back

Part II  
>((Present day))<br>It was late at night. Jo was feeling lonely. She couldn't sleep. She tried to count sheep but she couldn't even imagine the sheep. She needed someone to talk to.  
>Henry was making himself some warm milk when the phone rang. It was Jo.<p>

"Hey Jo," Henry said picking up the phone.

"Henry hi," Jo said, "are you busy?"

"Yes I'm playing cricket," Henry said sarcastically.  
>Jo laughed.<p>

"Sorry," she said, "I was a little lonely and kind of needed a friend."

"I'll be right over," Henry said, "I'll pick up some pizza on the way."

"Extra cheese," Jo said.

"Of course," Henry smiled, "Be there in a jiff."

"Oh you are so British," Jo teased.

"Well I am Brittish," Henry pointed out laughing.

"I think I used to live in London," Jo said, "a long time ago. It was before my accident."

"I'm sorry. When did you have an accident?"

"Years ago," Jo said, "I don't even remember my old name anymore."

"It's Jo," Henry said.

"I selected that name from my favorate book, Little Women."

"You like that book," Henry asked.

"I love it," Jo said, "Jo was my favorate character."

"She was one of Abigial's favorate characters too," Henry said.

"Henry," Jo said, "This might sound weird but what did Abigail look like?"

"How is that weird," Henry said, "You didn't say 'this might sound weird but the sky is purple did you?"  
>Jo laughed.<p>

"No," she said, "See you soon."

Jo hung up the phone. Henry grabbed his scarf and headed out the door. He left a note for Abe letting him know where he would be.  
>Jo sat up in the living room. She had a strange feeling of dajavu. Something about her life seemed like it was out of a storybook. It was like she was remembering pieces of her life; maybe shadows of who she used to be. She did remember a man in her life. He looked a little like Henry... but clean shaven. Henry always had a 5 o'clock shadow. She remembered kids. Cousins maybe? They couldn't have been her children. Wouldn't she remember giving birth? Wouldn't she remember her children even if they were adopted? Lately all of those memories flooded back into her mind.<p> 


	4. Discovering The Past

"I really appreciate you coming over," Jo said, "I just couldn't sleep at all and I was really feeling anxious.. I know it wasprobably out of line on my part-"

"Jo," Henry said, "You're my friend. You never call at this hour and I knew that if you were calling like that something was on your mind. I knew you needed a friend."  
><em>I knew you needed a friend.<em>  
>Those words she heard before in a different time and a different place. It was a part of her old life. In fact she could have sworn it was Henry saying that to her or her saying it to Henry.<p>

"I'm having flashes of my old life," Jo said.

"You are," Henry asked, "What do you remember?"

"I remember... well I remember you were in my old life," she said, "and I looked different back than. I remember being extremely distracted after finding out some news. I don't even remember what the news was. I remember standing on the rooftop of an art gallery... maybe the same one that we were at when Gloria Carlyle died. I remember being extremely excited after you asked me some sort of question... although if you asked me what the question was now I couldn't tell you."

Henry looked like he had been shaken by something that startled him.

"Henry," she exclaimed, "are you alright?"

"It... there's only two people who know about the roof... can it possibly be... but that would mean..."  
>Henry got up and started to pace. He had only been on the rooftop of the art gallery once. It was the night that he had proposed to Abigail. He remembered that he had taken her to the art gallery once after she had a particularly rough day. It was meant only to be a date but it turned into the most majestic night of his life. He had crashed a party met a new friend and got engaged all in one night.<p>

"Henry," Jo said, "are you alright?"

"That would mean... that would make you... but how could that be... you would be... unless-"

"Henry," Jo said, "Could you finish a complete sentence?"  
>She was very confused.<p>

"Jo," Henry said, "I think I know who you were before."

"Who," Jo asked.

"I think," Henry said, "that you were Abigail."


	5. More Questions Then Answers

Jo stared at him for a long time.

"You mean you're Abigail," she asked.

"Well I'm not talking about Abigail Adams," Henry said, "Of course I mean my Abigail."

"But I always thought she was a little bit older then me," Jo said

"She would be 98," Henry muttered.

"Gee," Jo said, "I don't look that old."

"Well I'm 204," Henry said.

"That's a joke right," Jo asked.

"Do you ever black out and wake up in a place you don't recognize," Henry asked.

"In a field with a scarf and jacket," Jo replied, "I always thought I was sleepwalking."

"Abigail," Henry said, "I mean Jo... you're immortal."

"What would you know about immortatility," Jo asked laughing.  
>She thought it was a joke.<p>

"I'm immortal too," Henry said.  
>Jo felt a headache coming on.<p>

"Okay," she said, "Hold it a minute because I'm confused."

"I know," Henry said, "I was confused too when I first realized that I was immortal."

"I'm not only confused," Jo said, "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Welcome to the club," Henry said.

"Okay," Jo said, "I have a few questions. There are things to be figured out here but first there are things I want to know about this immortatility thing and about myself... who I was etc."

"Of course," Henry said

"Well for one thing are we the only people with this condition... immortatily?"  
>Henry ran a hand through his hair.<br>"Near as I can tell only one other person has it. A man named Adam."

"If I'm Abigail," Jo continued, "Why don't I look like Abigail? Why don't I remember being Abigail? Why is my hair dark and hers was blonde?"

"Part of Inmoritiz is-"

"Inmoritiz? Is that like vector," Jo asked.

"The condition where one cannot die," Henry explained.


	6. Give Yourself A Break

"So I have a condition that means I cannot die?"  
>"Correct," Henry said, "Whenever you die you're brought back to life in the field with the scarf and jacket."<br>"But I don't remember dying. How many time do you die until it's permanant?"  
>"It is never perminant," Henry explained.<br>"So where does that leave us," Jo asked, "I don't remember my past. To simply go back to the past would be impossible."  
>"We do what we always do. We take it one step at a time until we get to the place we need to be."<br>"It's frightening," Jo admitted looking down embarassed.  
>She didn't like admitting when she was scared. Being a cop, it seemed like a weakness to her. If she showed fear in her line of work she could risk... what... getting killed? Come to think of it how would this affect her? How would it affect Henry? How would it affect them.<p>

But she wasn't on the job now. She didn't even... she wasn't even originally a cop.

"Henry what if I'm not the same person I used to be," Jo asked, "What if I've changed to much for you to love me now?"  
>Henry laughed.<p>

"Jo that's impossible," he said, "I've loved you since I knew you."

"You loved Abigail," Jo said, "I'm no longer Abigail... or at least no longer the Abigail I used to be."

"That doesn't matter," Henry said, "You are still you."

"Can I ask you something," Jo asked.

"Well I believe you just did," Henry said.

"Why don't I feel like I used to," Jo asked, "I feel like I'm just starting to get to know you again. I love you but I don't feel like I'm the person who once you knew. I don't know the story of us and-"

"Jo do you notice that I'm calling you Jo, not Abigail?"

"Yes," Jo said.

"It's because you spent the last 12 years of your life or more as Jo. You can't automatically be expected to remember your past and feel the same way you used to... give yourself a break."


	7. They Thought I Was His Mother

Part III

Abigail's point of view  
>Henry and I were married 6 months after he adopted Abe, so technically Henry was his father before I was his mother. Henry and I had a friendship that struck not long after we met. One day I remember I came over to Henry's place.<br>I paused a moment. Was it too late? It was six o'clock. Was Abe asleep? If he was wouldn't I wake him.  
>Henry came to the door. I must have knocked without realizing it. His eyes lit up and a grin spread about his face.<p>

"Abigail," he said, "What a wonderful surprise."

"Hi," I whispered.

"Why are you whispering," Henry asked.  
>I ran my hands through my hair.<p>

"I didn't know if he was asleep," I explained.

Henry laughed.

"First of all do come in," he said, "Standing outside in the hallway isn't condosive to a conversation. Secondly he's not asleep. Right now he's playing and I'm about to feed him."

"Oh I could do that," I offered.

"Really," he asked.

"Absolutely," I said, "It will give me an excuse to hold him?"  
>Henry carefully picked him up and handed him to me.<p>

"You don't need an excuse to hold him," he said.  
>I went into the kitchen to get the bottle. Heating it up, I tested it on my wrist.<p>

"It's a little hot," I said putting it in the refridgerater to cool it off, "So Henry a funny thing happened today."

"What happened," he asked.

"Well I took him to the park," I said, "Remember you said it was alright."

"Of course it's alright," Henry said, "So what happened?"

"Someone thought I was his mum," I said laughing.

Henry came into the kitchen and sat next to me as I fed Abe. I stroked his hair as I fed him. He looked up at me with love and trust in his eyes.

"Well that hardly surprises me Abigail," Henry said, "You practically are his mother. Perhaps... you should be," he added.

"Henry he needs you," I said, "and you love him."

"And we both need you," Henry said, "Move in with us."  
>I think my eyes shot to the top of my head.<p>

"Abigail," Henry said, "I love you. I trust you fully. I cannot live without you in my life and I don't know how I managed to live 154 years without you in my life. You are like my soul mate and I will always love you and I have always loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I didn't think love was possible for me until I met you. Yes we are different and yes we have different ways about us but we are equal. We are a team and one part of the team cannot thrive without the other. You Abigail are my better half."


	8. He's Not A Bloody Dog

I felt my pulse quickly when Henry said those words to me. I long suspected that he loved me but it was remarkable to hear those words come from his mouth.

"Henry," I said, "Are you asking me to marry you."

"Not yet," Henry said, "Darling I love you and I do want to marry you, but when we do I want us to be ready. I want us to know each other inside and out. We are a team and as a team we have to be funtioning as one. I love you too much for our relationship to be unprepared."

I completely understood that. He was coming from a place of wanting to do the right thing and wanting things to work. Henry was always careful about those things. I think it was because he lived so long. He's 35 years old but he has been alive for nearly 200 years. When Henry was first killed he stopped aging.

"You know Henry," I said, "It's a beautiful day."

"That's true," he said, "It really is."

"Why don't we take him for a walk in the park."

"Take him for a walk? He's not a bloody dog," Henry teased.

"I meant let's go for a walk," I said, "In the park... and you said the same thing the first time I asked you if I could take him for a walk."  
>Henry laughed.<p>

"Of course," he said, "Let me just pack his bag first."  
>As soon as Henry was done packing Abe's bag (and he packed everything but his crib) I put him in his stroller. Abe was really excited because he knew we were going outside.<br>We had a nice walk in the park until it got dark. I stayed the night and the next day I moved my things in. It didn't take long before I started to feel like Henry's home was my home. I felt like I was a member of the family.  
>Henry never played the authority card when we disagreed about something. We would simply talk it out and come to a conclusion as we always did. Sometimes I would take the lead and other times he did so. Similarly as a family we worked together with everything from diapers to bath time. One thing that we had in common was we were both always positive.<p>


	9. Brother and Sister and Lambie

I don't own Doc Mcstuffins but Doc and Doctor Mcstuffins make an appearence in this chapter

* * *

><p>Part IV<p>

Abe was getting ready to close the store when a little girl walked in. She was holding a stuffed lamb.

"I'm sorry Lambie," she said to her toy, "But my brother is sick. He needs this operation to get better and mom and dad can't afford it. You're my best toy and I love you but I know you'll bring happiness to another family."

"Hey," Abe said smiling, "You know I think I recognize you."

"My brother's the one on TV that needs an operation," the little girl said, "I'm here to sell my stuffed Lamb, Lambie to get enough money to get my little brother better."

Abe's heart nearly split in two. This child could not have been any more then six years old. The operation would cost $100,000. The lamb was worth maybe $5.00. At that moment Abe made a decision without using his business sense.

"You know," he said, "I have 3 sisters and if one of them needed something like that I would do the same thing you're doing. But I can't take your doll. She's yours... she belongs to you."

"But I love my brother. That's why I have to sell my doll."

"And that is the very reason I can't take your doll," Abe said, "But what I can do is give you the money."

"You'd give it to me," the little girl asked.

"Actually," Abe said, "Why don't you call your mother? Have her come in."  
>The little girl called her mother. She came in many 10 minutes later.<p>

"Doc," her mother said, "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Mcstuffins," Abe said, "You have a very impressive young lady here. She was trying to sell her favorate doll in order to get the money to pay for her brother to get well."  
>Doc's mom knelt to her daughter's level.<p>

"Doc," she exclaimed, "You were really trying to do that."

"Yeah mom," Doc said, "I'd do anything for Donny."

Abe counted out the money and gave it to Doc's mother


	10. Abe Learns The Truth

Abe smiled when the kid and her mother left. It made him feel good to help someone and make a difference. Henry came in. He was smiling but he was also shaking.

"D-Henry," Abe said, "Are you alright? You seem a little shaky."

"Actually Abe," Henry said, "I'm more then alright. Just in a bit of shock is all. You see, I discovered something. Jo has the same condition that I have."

"So she can never die," Abe asked.

"Not at all," Henry said, "But it's more complicated then that. You see, Jo and Abigail are one and the same."

Abe gasped.

"Are you kidding me," he asked, "That's amazing... isn't it."

Henry nodded.

"It is amazing," he said, "But she doesn't remember her past. It's rather on the complicated side."

"Am I supposed to know? Is it supposed to be a secret," Abe asked.

"Not a secret per say," Henry said, "I would rather that you not say anything until it makes more sense to Jo."

"I promise I won't," Abe said.

"I knew I could trust you," he said.

Abe looked at his watch. He had a lot of questions but he knew that it was not anything anyone would have the answer to. There was more to be discovered. It would be awhile before they would know all they needed to know. Jo wouldn't remember him as he used to be.

"Do I have that condition," he wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure yet," Henry said, "I know your sisters don't so perhaps you don't but you may."

Abe laughed.

"That's a monumental conclusion," he said with a laugh.

Jo came in.

"Hey Abe," she said, "Henry I hope you don't mind that I came by. I just..."

"It's fine," Henry said, "Believe me I'm happy to see you."

Abe bit his lip to avoid saying a word.

"Jo," Abe said, "It's good seeing you."

He gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"I was just about to put up some hot chocolate," Abe said, "Would you like some?"

"That would be nice," Jo said.

"Henry?"

"Yes," Henry said, "I'll have a bit of hot chocolate. Thank you Abe."

Abe went to make the chocolate. He knew Abigail... well Jo and Henry needed to talk. They needed their privacy and he would respect that.


End file.
